


Flaming Rose

by LightningAngel1996



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighter Pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningAngel1996/pseuds/LightningAngel1996
Summary: Having gone through basic flight school and having a dull deployment, the world of team RWBY and their comrades are flipped upside down. Will they make it through the hell of war in one piece or will there be a greater price to pay for freedom and to an unseen enemy
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Original Character(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnTTompkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTTompkins/gifts).



Looking around, the ink darkness broken by the glare of flashlights and lamps as well as the tvs, a young man started around shooting nervous glances at his room mates before shooting for what was under his bed. Thinking he was safe Chris launched his hand under the bed, which unfortunately was when the alarm blared, causing him to drop the bottle earning a cheer from Jaune, who hollered to his buddy Ren, 

“Fucking called it. You owe 200 that Highball didn’t have his own hootch on him, although he will try to claim he’s holding it for Hawkeye” and all Chris would do was laugh and flash the finger to Jaune yelling 

“Shut the fuck up comet” and he watched as Jaune went quiet and team RWBY, although he knew Ruby as Red, Wiess was snowball, Blake was Kitty, and Yang was fireball, died with laughter as the group all booked it to the F16s and in Chris’s case, he had a F15X fighter, which John and Rynne both flew although the emblazing of a phantom mask and a pinecone on the aircraft, showed who was who. Watching as the three fighters let their engines roar to life, the three fifteens and four sixteens tore off to come face to face with the Grimm and Atlas, if they happened to make themselves known although the air force of the Grimm were the more pressing threat. 

Quickly allowing his head to snap on a swivel, trying to keep himself focused, Chris heard his radio explode to life, hearing   
“Hey highball we got bogies at 12 o’clock high, angels ten” and he replied with a click over the radio before snapping the control stick into his gut, trying to get with in range for a salvo of AIM-120s and he didn’t have to wait long. Watching the trio of 120s tore off the rails, the calls of “Fox 3” rippling almost as if they were propelling the warheads, Chris then hollered, hearing the happy chirping through his headset,

“Fox two” and with those two streaking off he was smiling ear to ear as the warheads smashed home. Quickly shoving the stick and throttle forward, thanking god for fly by wire the three -15s and the four F-16s went screaming for the deck as they saw Atlas fighters trying to crash the party. Watching as the MiG-29s started to have their turn, all 7 of the fighters had an idea which both Chris and Ruby said in unison, shocking the others  
“We might as well teach the party crashers a lesson in decency” and Ruby remarked, getting everyone laughing 

“They didn’t even bother to knock before stealing our dancing partners, like what the fuck”. Quickly turning and throwing a organ wrenching 8Gs on both her and the air frame, Ruby let out a long hiccing sound like she was in the middle of burping as the G suit tightened on her slender frame like a constrictor. Quickly straightening the wings out, she let her Vulcan cannon start licking the closest MiG, its tracers proving she was right on target, before it exploded. Watching the stricken bird start making its way to the ground, the lack of a chute not weighting on her one damn bit, Ruby heard her girlfriend holler

“Hey Red, make sure you are doing well because I got plans for us and they involve going on a nice date in town and well I cant really do that if you are spending the day in the medics office or even worse” and of course all Ruby would say was something that meant she was trying to play it off,

“Oh, snowball don’t worry. I promise you I will be just fine and you know that it takes a whole helluva lot more to make sure to put me in the ground besides, I promised mom and uncle Qrow that I will be making ace soon” and she felt the rest of her team sliding into formation and they all heard over their headsets  
“I’ve had a good run of bad luck and luck be a lady tonight” and they all started looking as Jaune just muttered about the show offs of the trio known as Rabble team and they started to cover the exfil of JNPR and RWBY as both flights were bingo fuel and running low of ammo. Starting to turn back, the kill count from the trio for the one engagement were running at a mere count of eighteen enemy fighters downed, both Atlas and Grimm, although they were struggling more with wondering why they were thrown into such a fiery zone in the first place and Rynne voiced the concern all three had, remarking as they flipped channels on the radio  
“well this is the second time those atlas bastards have gotten the drop on us and this time they figured that they would make the dance a little hotter than I would have liked” and as the three all chatted with John pointing out the other two were insane, they got buzzed by a team of F5s and Chris just had to remark seeing the pink brown and white color scheme on one of them

“No johnny boy they are the insane ones like damn” and as soon as they touched down, the trio wandered over to their hangar with the aircraft having made a smooth touch down, although Ruby and Chris had a glide as both ran out of fuel, before they all started laughing at what they heard and that was Jaune and Cardin going at it. Standing close by, John decided he had to put his two cents in as Cardin was complaining about the rocking of his aircraft

“Hey Cardin, it’s called wind currents. You know the thing we fly in that means the enemy can come from anywhere? Also remember if you pay attention soon enough, maybe me or the boss will teach you how to actually pull the trigger but for now why don’t you go meet up with Penny and learn how to count and what colors are. It’ll be good practice as she wants to be a kindergarten teacher” and as soon as Cardin threw a punch, Jaune just laughed having landed a kick to the side of Cardin’s knee dropping him.

“Hey man what did I tell you about leaving the hangar open, it is getting quite drafty in here and I wonder what Penny will think when her and the scrap monkeys start rebuilding our birds” and with that Jaune and Chris turned around and started to walk away with Cardin yelling that he was going to break their necks and when he was through they would be spending life in the brig and Chris just smiled before remarking as Penny called the medics  
“Oh trust me Cardin I am so totally looking forward to it” before wandering away. Meeting up with the others, Ruby’s sixteen having nose art of a rose with knives on it, Chris just laughed before wandering toward the rest of his trio and the finger four of RWBY before holding up a few packages and pointing toward the officers’ club. Quickly Passing over the powder, the Ecstasy and sugar making them all cringe, the group wandered in and with the all being lieutenants, they felt right at home and Chris just waved good bye to the group and wandered over to his girlfriend ilia, the relationship having gone on since basic flight school when she was sent from menagerie. Dropping into the seat net to her and flashing the bird to her copilot Sun, Chris quickly kissed her hand before suggesting that Sun make himself useful and get a couple Guinness. Watching as Rynne and John paired off with dates, Chris remarked, raising the beer he’d snagged on his way over,  
“May Pine cone and Phantom remember tonight because I sure wont” before sipping it and planting a kiss on Ilia’s lips causing her whole body to go red before she remarked giggling like a school girl

“I can’t be alone with you and at least you don’t only kiss me when your drunk” and ending with him thrown on the dance floor by her copilot and into a two on one fight with Sun and Adam. Looking at the pair, Chris just shot them a crazed grin all the while remarking   
“I like these odds and boys I am right in my element” waiting on them to make the first move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first real combat operation of team RWBY and co have been a major success although it has a major problem for one of their own

Looking over across the narrowing distance at Sun and Adam, Chris just nodded and remarked as they came closer,   
“Come on you stupid sons of bitches, let’s dance and please hurry the fuck up because I left my girlfriend and a game of tonsil hockey for this” and that was the signal he needed to get those two assholes over to where he was standing. Quickly seeing them making a move, Sun moving like he was going for a knife, Chris started throwing a punch into his shoulder using his momentum to throw a vicious haymaker at Suns face and then twisted his leg into the side of Adam’s head.   
Feeling his kick slam into Adam, Chris instantly started using the street fighting skills he had to use to survive as a kid and air force systema training, to get in close and proceed to strip the knife free and send it sliding across the dance floor as Sun wound up face down on the ground with a busted nose and black eye. Watching Adam starting to get back into the fight, Ilia threw herself into the fight and landed boot first on Adam’s head and as he had help getting up Chris’s wingman grabbed him and said, voice a low gravelly whisper, as he led Adam out the door

“Boy, you get the fuck out of here because I have given up a make out and drink session with Penny to prevent him from breaking your ass” before John shoved him causing him to trip and all John would say before turning around was, “Damn you suck as a Fencer” and ilia just smiled and said,   
“Even though he is my copilot he is mostly just asleep. Thank god for the SU-24M fly-by-wire” and with that Ilia turned around and wandered back over to where her boyfriend was and the two sat down and started drinking, gently avoiding the brand that he had gotten 2 years earlier when he was a lonely farm hand although he had fond memories of getting in trouble with his comrades and the girls, who he swore had bigger balls than most of the guys. Starting to drift back into sleep when the one sound that no one wanted to hear split the air and that was the air raid alarm. Quickly running, the affects of the ecstasy and sugar as well as the two jack and cokes he had really starting to show affects, Chris was the last one in the air. 

Letting his engines roar to life, Chris started to catch up with the others, throttles comfortably situated between stalling out and oh shit speed. Letting his F-15X idle happily toward his group, Chris let the super cruise push him toward the target, with his aircraft having been as he described to Ilia, as a F22 with a retro skin job. Quickly glancing down at the LCD AESA radar screen, he tapped over and selected the AIM-120D missile to be the first thing to use although twin 20mm cannon would be the backup and he squawked over the radio,  
“Hey Phantom, I know you and Pine cone didn’t think about leaving me behind” and John just muttered to himself,  
“like I wish I could forget about you, dumbass” and the trio started to try and keep up with Ruby and her squad, although they were radio silent, which was odd for the two pair of lovers. Starting to select who heard his audio messages with Ruby and Yang being the two, Chris started singing a tune that Ruby remembered from when he, ruby and yang were homeless trying not to die. 

“A banshee does appear to us, a harbinger of death and a warning that one of us will draw our final breath” and Ruby sang, her mournful lamentation becoming the sound track for the first volley of missiles let loose from the birds,   
“She comes to warn the family that death is creeping near Her eyes are red from crying as she sheds her bitter tears. A woman of the fairy folk she sings in mournful tones and if you heard her keening it would chill you to the bone. I remember well the cry and it gave me a fright, and in the morning, daddy said your mom died last night” and they all started dogfighting for their lives with Ilia some how finding the time to send a picture of the 7 pictures of the nose art for team RWBY and the other three, known as the lords of battle or rambler squadron, with a new name for them and he chuckled seeing Banshee squadron. 

Giving his radio a click in agreement, Highball kept singing to himself before passing the image to the rest of his squadron, before seeing a fighter snapping on Ruby’s tail trying to gain missile lock. Letting his engines scream like a banshee, Chris snapped on the tail of his dear friends pursuer, although everyone thought they were family, with working on a farm with 4 girls tended to form a closer bond, he lined up his 20mm sight and quickly squeezed the trigger as Red through her aircraft back into a 10g dive and what he heard made his blood run cold and that was a lack of noise.   
“Hey Kitty, Fireball, Snowball we have a problem with Red so keep those bastards off of her and yo red this aint no time for a fucking nap” Chris called before a voice he recognized as Cinder, although he knew her as Inari, and grinned as she said, her wine smooth voice calming his nerves,  
“I got Cabernet starting to react so why don’t we all clean house then get the fuck outta here” and the teams all formed up let a volley of short and medium range missiles provide them with a smoke screen to get the hell out of the area, breaking hard to the right and diving to the deck in a split S and going full throttle for safety and as Neo kept on her tail with even emerald helping the crew book it toward the safety of the allied SA-N 3s and SA-N-7C as well as man portable and SPYDER systems. Snapping his aircraft onto its left wing, Chris let himself start seeing red before snapping the wings level and started to perform figure eights until everyone else had touched down before stomping his brakes and chopping power lining up with the runway.   
Letting his F-15 drop like a brick, Highball made his mission well know as he flew in on just enough to keep him above stalling until he slammed into the runway, throttle chopped to dead and he was riding the brakes like they were a bucking bronco on an eight second ride. Quickly seeing Cinder and the others riding out to greet him, all except red, he grabbed ahold of John’s hand and said, voice choking as he knew the dangers of GLOC and didn’t wanna have to bury a friend, and shot a glare to Yang as she remarked

“well at least she will finally outrank us you know” and Cinder resisted the urge to punch Yang as hard as she could. Hearing the others from her team, Neo and Adam having been the newest in the F105 family, Cinder saw the group all gather around the hospital room and said, her voice broaching no argument,  
“You all head to bed and I’ll keep an eye on her for right now and I promise I will notify you if anything changes” and Wiess just rolled her eyes pulling up another chair remarking   
“She’s my girlfriend so bite my frozen ass we are both gonna be here” and with an understanding nod, the two got comfortable for what was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RWBY fic on this site and I hope you all like it. I also will be surprised if anyone gets the song lyrics I sprinkled in. Anyways comments on what to do to improve would be extremely helpful


End file.
